redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deagy
Hi Deagy, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:13, 26 May 2009 Heys! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Fren, and you can always ask me for an illustration. Plus, you can read my fanfics, Fren's Quest or Avenger Tubistia! Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy your time here! Frentiza Kozdru Can you show me how to fly? 13:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much for the welcome, Fren! <3 Deagy 13:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Welcome to Redwall Abbey! If you like Fan fiction, go here Again, Welcome! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'm considering reading your fanfictions, Shieldmaiden. :) Oh, and I see you're a Doogy fan. <3! Deagy 19:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Ach, ye got me. Ah love his accent! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Me too, lassie! *failed accent* X3 I also love his arguments with Yoofus. Deagy 20:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy oooooh ya! And when the put him in the bonnet an' the crib! Hehehehe! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Heehee~! That was the funniest part of the book. x) Deagy 20:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy ya! hehehe! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do you have a deviantART account? :3 Deagy 23:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy no. Not yet anyways . . . still cracking on Mom and Dad. Though I have a page here where I post my fan art. Wondering- could you write a fan fic about Doogy and Deanara? Must be a special girl to get Doogy's attention! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) They won't let you have one? :( Believe me, I'm trying to. Most of the time I can't "translate" my thoughts onto paper. x_x; I'll try to hurry up, though! Deagy 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy hmm maybe your OC (momentary brainfreeze) has her briother kidnapped (infant, her parents are dead) by vermin because they need away into Redwall Abbey. She gives chase tro get him back and mweets Doogy. I know It' bad. Best way to get ideas- read Redwall books or Redwall fan fics! that's what I do Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to beta it! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's kind of similar to the idea I had; Deanara and her twin brother, Dean (tacky, I know, but that's the beauty of it!), are kidnapped and forced into slavery by vermin corsairs while they were vacationing with their parents down south near the ocean. A few seasons pass (up to the time of after the epilogue in Rakkety Tam), and Deanara manages to escape /without/ telling Dean or her father (her mom is dead by then) to Mossflower woods, where the Guosim find her and escort her to the Abbey. Maybe I'll develop your idea a little bit more if I end up screwing mine up. XD Of course, I'll give credit to you. Beta it? Sorry-- I'm new to this stuff, so I don't /quite understand what you mean. Deagy 02:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Beta Look it over, give you suggestions before you post it. I could create another USer page and you post it there. I will look it over and give you suggestions. Kind of like a fan fiction editor. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, all right. :) That seems fair enough. Now if I could only come up with a stable plot... just write it. Post it here Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Och, hello, lassie! Ah'm a Doogy fan tae, d'ye ken? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) <3 Ye officially rock in mah book. Nice tae meet ye. Deagy 01:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Nice tae meet ye tae! Could ye read mah yarns? They're on mah blog.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ah'll try tae-- Ah've been unable tae focus on most things lately. Ye know, Ah noticed that ye do artwork for yore friends. Can Ah make a request? Deagy 01:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Ach, aye. Request away, mah friend. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ye may have noticed that Ah have an account on deviantART called MidoriFields and that is has some art featuring mah OC, Deanara. Could ye draw 'er? Ah like seein' characters, mine or another's, drawn in different styles, ye ken. Deagy 01:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Weel, Ah'd love tae, but Ah cannae go on DA 'till mah parents check it oot, then Ah might be able tae join there. Sae can ye give me a description o' yore character and describe any background ye want? Thanks. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. Deanara 'as gray fur, reddish-brown eyes, and long wavy 'eadfur. She's also curvy, but no' exactly fat, ye ken. Ah'm no' too picky aboot the background, so ye can draw whitever ye want for that. Deagy 16:59, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Alrigh'. Ah'll get started soon, the noo. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You know, I've never understood the term "the noo." Care to explain? ^^; Deagy 17:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy I don't really know either. *shruggs* I think it's just a phrase Highlanders use. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) -nod- I see. ^^; Deagy 17:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Ah'll draw the mountains in the background. Sound good? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. Deagy 20:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Oh, whit's she wearin'? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) She wears a long-sleeved tunic with a lacy hem, a brown under-the-bust lace-up corset, and a kilt. Deagy 20:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Okay! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I have a deviantART account!!! I'm frentiza-kozdru. http://frentiza-kozdru.deviantart.com/ :D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 08:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Woo, awesome! Deagy 13:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy On your User Page, you said you didn't know which was worst; High Rhulain, Outcast of Redwall, or The Long Patrol. If I was you, I'd choose Outcast of Redwall; I didn't even finish it because it was borin'. My favorite'un was Triss. [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] 17:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I made myself finish it. I can't leave a book unfinished. That used to be my favorite for a while, too. ("Trow dem high, yarr! Trow dem proper!") Deagy 02:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy You should post some of your artwork here. Sorry I haven't uploaded your pic. Mom won't let me use the camara. :(--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Why won't she let you use it? I'll post my Deanara and Doogy picture here. Deagy 00:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Because I use up the battery.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ah. :s By the way, how do you post pictures? You know the side bar thingy with all the boxes? Well, in the first dark red one that has Recent Changes, Random Page, Special pages, and such there's a link there entitled Upload File. Click on it. Then click Browse and it will take you to your computar files and you can select what pic you wanna upload. Then you name it, put down a summery in the summery box if you want, click 'This is my personal Fan Art, and I authorize the Redwall Wiki to host this' or whatever that is under the Licenseing, then click upload file! --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Deagy 00:30, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Here you are.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) <3 Thank you so much for that! I really appreciate it. I like her eyes, and that you gave her shoes. The only bad thing I have to say is that her name is Deanara, not Deagy. I should have cleared that up, my apologies. Deagy 21:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Hello! >* -*< (kitty face) Hi! Im mountainrosethewarrior and I read you message and enjoyed your page!I dont have much to say but thanks for the welcome and enjoy NO SCHOOL!!! =) --Mountainrosethewarrior 01:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You enjoyed it? To be honest, I'm slightly surprised... I didn't know anyone would! XD But thank you. And you're welcomed. You should fill out your user page so I can get to know you better. :) AND HOORAY FOR NO SCHOOL! But I still have to do math over the summer. TT_TT' Deagy 15:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Hi again! Sorry i did not get back to you but i did get a user page! ( YAY!!!!!!) but i am not to good at it . . .=( read my user page ( your a really good artist! --Mountainrosethewarrior 20:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's okay. No big deal. :) Sure, I'll go read it in a minute. And thank you so much! But I've been having /major/ art block lately... Deagy 00:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Deagy What book is Wild Doogy Plumm from!!!! please tell me --Mountainrosethewarrior 20:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) He's in Rakkety Tam. :) Deagy 00:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Deagy thanks thanks i am on it! --Montainrosethewarrior 15:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) No problem. :3 Are you enjoying the book so far? Deagy 19:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Deagy Art Hey, can u draw me a pic of Merlock the second? He's a mouse with a shield and a green tunic with a brown vest. Thank u! :D :D :D :D -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, sure thing! :D I don't draw mice very often, but I'll try! You'll see it in a few days. Deagy 19:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Deagy Hi! I wrote the prologue of A Highlander's Tale. Will you check it out please? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw!